My Sunshine
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: What if throughout the story, Karma actually had someone special in his life. What if she knows about Koro-sensei? And humor-romantic story that have been in my mind ever since I saw Karma. Do give it a read! (Karma x OC)
1. Teaser

**Hey, guys! This is my first time writing something like this. Don't get me wrong, I ship Karma with Okuda.  
I just want to get this fic out there. So tell me what you think and should I continue or not.**

 **I would love to continue if I could - Moonfire, 2 Dec 2017**

* * *

 **TEASER 1**

The boys of class 3-E are all gathered in their room after a nice bath. Mimura started a conversation on who likes who in their class. Maehara started to jot down on a piece of paper: 'Favorite Girl Ranking'.

"Well, it figures that Kanzaki's in the top spot," he muttered.

"Well, no one doesn't like her right…" one of the boys replied.

"Sugino, it's kinda slick of you to pull her into your group. So how was it?" Mimura asked.

"You know, with everything that had happened, there weren't any chances for us to actually talk," Sugino sighed.

Nagisa nodded to his words.

"Yeah, you guys had it rough," Maehara remarked.

Mimura reached for the list. "I just want to know who likes who."

"I can't choose only one," Okajima blurted.

"Nobody asked you," Mimura replied.

Maehara turned to Nagisa, "Who do you like, Nagisa?"

"Eh? Me…I…" Nagisa was confused.

Sugino interrupted. "What about you, Maehara?"

Maehara chuckled. "Who? Me? My lips are sealed."

"That pissed me off," Mimura shouted at him.

"Ooh…looks like fun in here," Karma made an appearance.

"Karma, good timing!" Mimura called. "Is there any girl you like?"

Karma took the list. "Hmm…it's not like I can," he said, turning to Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled and nodded to him. The others were confused as to why Karma cannot like anybody in their classroom.

"Actually, I already have someone," he said with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" the whole room burst.

Nagisa started to laugh at their reaction. Karma glanced up at him before turning back to look at the shocked guys.

"She's my angel~" he cooed which doesn't sound like one.

"Urgh…hearing Karma said that…" Okajima muttered.

"Is it the end of the world?" Maehara blurted. "I don't have a girlfriend and Karma the demon does…"

"Tell us who she is," Sugino asked.

Karma formed his usual smile before taking out his mobile phone. He checked a few pictures and showed it to Nagisa as approval. When Nagisa nodded at one of the pictures, Karma showed it to them. A light pink haired girl with dark violet eyes was seen. She was winking and had a 'piece' sign. She was wearing a t-shirt with a denim jacket and a mini skirt. She looked energetic.

"She looks familiar…" Okajima said.

"Yeah…" Takebayashi agreed.

"She's my cousin," Nagisa said.

"WHAT?!" the whole room exclaimed.

"To think that Karma won a cute one like her, I lost…" Maehara mumbled in defeat.

"Well, anyway, this just stays between us, okay? Nobody has to know this…and the fact that Karma has a girlfriend," Isogai said.

Everyone nodded. They spotted Koro-sensei at the entrance, jotting down some notes. He fled when they saw him. They ran to catch him, swearing to kill him this time.


	2. How They Met

**Hello, everybody. So this is first chapter of my story. Enjoy! - Moonfire, 4 DEC 2017**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: HOW THEY MET**

The homeroom teacher came into class 1 – B of Kunigaoka Junior High and all of the students took their seats immediately. The teacher started to write something on the chalkboard: 'Shiota Yuuki'. The class started to whisper. He turned to all of them and they went quiet.

"Right! Although it is a bit last minute, we have a new addition to our class," he said, turning to the door.

A girl walked up to the teacher. She has long hair, going down to her calves and dark violet eyes. The class whispered about. She had a sweet smile on her face as she spoke.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Shiota Yuuki," she said.

"Shiota-san here has just been transferred to our school due to some circumstances. I hope everyone will make her feel comfortable. Now, on to homeroom," he said.

Yuuki searched around for an empty seat. She saw one right next to the door at the back. She went and sat there. The teacher said nothing as he kept on calling the students' name. As she was busy sorting out her books, the girl beside her called.

"Hiya! My name is Tsukishima Midori. Can I call you Yuuki?" she asked.

"Sure," Yuuki replied.

Midori smiled and nodded, "Cool! I'm on duty today so I'll show around when we have the free time."

Yuuki nodded. Class began as usual and the new girl had no problem keeping up even though she came in late one month. The teachers took notice of her and some were being considerate enough to review the whole syllabus that she had missed. Soon, they had their free period for 30 minutes. Midori took that chance to show her around.

"So, where do you live before this?" she asked the new girl.

"America," Yuuki replied casually.

"Whoa! But your Japanese is so fluent!" Mirdori exclaimed.

"I had a little help from someone," the pink haired replied.

"I see, I see! After this, it's lunch time. Did you bring lunch?" the brown haired girl asked.

A group of boys from their classroom appeared. Midori made an annoyed face as they circled Yuuki. The girl bit her lower lip, feeling embarrassed.

"Midori, you shouldn't be keeping her away from us," one of them said, inching his face closer to Yuuki.

Midori pushed him away. "As if, Asahi. You would flirt with all the girls here. Come on, Yuuki-chan."

She pulled Yuuki to follow her. They got back to their classroom. Just as Yuuki took her seat, the other girls surrounded her to start a conversation. Yuuki smiled and answered their question easily.

"Umm…by the way, do you girls know where class 2 – D is?" she asked.

"What? Why?" one of them exclaimed.

Yuuki chuckled nervously, "I have a cousin there."

"Is this cousin of yours handsome?" Midori teased.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Umm…I guess."

"We'll show where it is on lunch time," another girl said.

Yuuki nodded and said, "Thanks!"

* * *

Yuuki poked her head around the senior building looking for her cousin. Most of the seniors saw her but they ignored her most of the time. Yuuki stood right in front of the '2 – D' sign. She didn't have the courage to ask the class. She stood there, pondering on what to do. She was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice coming up the stairs. Her face lit up in excitement and relief.

"Nagisa!" she shouted, running up to her cousin.

The blue haired boy was taken by surprised. He held her cousin's shoulders as she hugged him.

"Y-Yuuki! What are you doing here?" Nagisa asked, smiling at her cousin.

Yuuki observed him from head to toe. Nagisa sweat dropped. He knew how typical she can be about his looks.

Puffing her cheeks, she said, "You seem to be the same."

"And so are you," Nagisa sighed.

"I transferred here as of today," she explained.

"Really? What about your job?" her cousin asked.

Before she could answer, she saw a redhead coming up to them with a smile. He had his right hand inside his pocket. His eyes were fixed on the pink haired girl. Yuuki hid behind her cousin. Somehow his aura was intimidating to her.

"Care to introduce me?" the boy asked Nagisa.

Nagisa nodded. "Right. This is my cousin, Yuuki. Yuuki, this is my friend, Karma," he said.

Karma smiled to the girl who replied with a smile as well. He threw something in her way and she caught it. It was a small box of strawberry milk. Yuuki blinked at the drink she had just received. The bell rang, signing the end of lunch time.

"You better get going now, Yuuki," Nagisa reminded her.

"Yes! I'll see you after school," she said, running down the stairs.

"I thought you wanted to drink that milk," Nagisa said to Karma.

"I just don't feel like it. She looks scared of me," Karma muttered.

"So you did it to break the ice," the shorter boy cooed.

Karma chuckled, patting Nagisa's head as he did. Meanwhile, Yuuki reached her classroom in time for the next class. Midori told her that they had to go to the library for English class. She took her book and followed the black haired girl. Out of concerned, Midori asked Yuuki whether she found the classroom or not.

"I did meet him. We're walking home together," Yuuki explained.

"Cool! I was worried you didn't find it," Midori heaved a sigh of relief.

Yuuki laughed it off. Midori was becoming a good friend to her and she was glad.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Yuuki-chan!" Midori said.

"Okay!" she replied.

She was busy arranging her stuffs. Some of the boys had their eyes on her, making her feel uneasy but she didn't say anything to them. Nagisa and Karma popped their heads right at the door, startling her. She smiled happily when she saw her cousin.

Nagisa smiled. "We thought you might take some time, so we decided to come get you," he explained.

Heaving a sigh, she said, "You saved my life…"

Karma had his eyes on the boys. They immediately looked away from her. They started to walk to the school gate. Yuuki hummed a tune as she walked with them.

"That's the new song from Yume-chan, right?" Karma asked.

"Yume-chan?" Yuuki was confused.

"You know, Shizukana Yume, the teenage pop idol," Nagisa explained.

"Yeah, her songs are…cute and fun to listen too," the redhead said.

"I see…" Yuuki drawled.

She suddenly formed a broad smile. They stopped at the convenient store before heading back. Karma and Nagisa were buying their favorite magazine. Yuuki looked around at the CD area. She found an album of this Shizukana Yume. The cover is full of flower petals and abstract decorations. She nodded approvingly to the exterior.

"You buying?" Karma asked.

Startled, she almost dropped the CD. She giggled nervously and shook her head. Karma nodded to her.

"We've paid so let's get going," Nagisa suddenly appeared beside Karma.

Yuuki nodded and followed them. The redhead shoved a lollipop in front of the girl. She hesitantly took it. She stole a glance at Karma before unwrapping the candy she had just gotten from him.


	3. Bullies are Everywhere

**I need reviews. Enjoy! - Moonfire, 20 DEC 2017**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: BULLIES ARE EVERYWHERE**

"Look, it's Yuuki-chan!" a voice was heard.

Yuuki was startled. She pretended to not hear the boys whistling and calling her name. She sighed dreadfully. The cafeteria lady handed her the change for her payment. She ran back to the classroom before any boys can talk to her. Midori was waiting for her to eat together.

"Somebody confessed their love today?" Midori teased.

"Please…" Yuuki blushed.

Midori giggled at her reaction. Yuuki started to munch on her melon bun. She was still blushing. It had been a month since she enrolled at the school and more than ten boys had confessed to her. She was always saved by Midori. Nobody was bothered by the fact that she had a cousin and his best friend looking after her. They still tried to find chances to confess to her.

"Are you going home with your cousin again?" Midori asked.

"Yeah… If not, you know what's gonna happen, right?" Yuuki sighed again.

Her friend nodded. "Hmm… Your cousin is pretty brave."

Confused, Yuuki asked, "What do you mean?"

Midori was a bit surprised at the question. "You don't know the story?"

"What story?" Yuuki demanded.

"It's about Akabane-senpai. He's an ultimate delinquent at times," Midori whispered.

"Really?" the pink haired was being skeptical.

Midori nodded and said, "Yeah. I mean, his grades are good but his attitude is…questionable…"

Yuuki shook her head in disagree. She remembered a few times Karma saved her from some confession sessions and boys. Of course, Nagisa was there too but he didn't do much.

Evening came and it was the end of school. Midori said goodbye to Yuuki. The classroom was empty in an instant. Yuuki was about to leave when three girls came up to her. She was confused.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Stay away from our boyfriends or face the consequences!" the girls shouted.

One of them pushed her. She tumbled backward. Yuuki cringed, eyes still fixed on the girls. They huffed and left her. Yuuki stood up, brushed off the dust around her and started her walk to the gate. Karma and Nagisa were waiting for her. A few students started to whisper about. Yuuki heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing…" Yuuki replied, forcing a smile.

She glanced up at Karma who was looking at her the whole time. She nodded to him as a greeting. Karma shrugged.

"We're stopping by at a cake shop," the redhead suddenly said.

"Really?" Nagisa asked, surprised.

Karma nodded and explained, "There's a new cake that I want to try."

Yuuki stared at him confusedly. Karma smiled at her. She nodded to show that she agreed. Nagisa sighed, giving in. In a few minutes, they are in front of a bakery. Yuuki waited for them by the side. Nagisa helped Karma make his pick faster. Yuuki checked her messages and emails, ignoring the two boys. Nagisa stole a glance at his cousin.

"She looks worried," he said to Karma.

"Hmmm…? Really?" Karma asked.

Nagisa elbowed him. Karma laughed. They paid for what they bought. Yuuki kept her phone in her pocket as she followed them to the train station.

"Something on your mind, Yuuki?" Nagisa asked, concerned.

"Not really… I just…" Yuuki hesitated, shaking her head, "I'll deal with it myself."

Her cousin was not convinced but he refrained from asking again. Karma took out one of the muffins he had just bought and started to munch on it as he listened to them. The train arrived and it was crowded than usual. They hurdled into it. Yuuki was hesitant at first but Nagisa pulld her in before the door closed.

"I'm not gonna leave you there," he said.

"You could have wait with me for the next train," she complained.

"I don't want to be late home… You know how my mother is…" Nagisa replied.

The train rocked a few times. Yuuki could not find anything to hold on to. She was pushed into her cousin and Karma. They turned to look at each other. She abruptly blushed.

"Sorry…" she whispered to them.

"It's okay…" Nagisa chuckled at her reaction.

Karma took hold of her hand. He pulled her to lean against a wall, facing him. She blushed deeper, but at the very least, she was secured. Nagisa smiled at how thoughtful his best friend was. The redhead took out a chocolate bar, showing it in front of her face. She blinked at the snack. Karma gestured it again. Yuuki hesitantly took it.

"Thanks…" she mumbled.

* * *

Shizukana Yume hummed a tune as she checked her email. She was in her dressing room, waiting for her concert to start.

"Yume-chan, you can standby now," a call came from outside her room.

"Okie dokie~" Yume replied.

She put on her signature armlet on her right hand. Then, she stepped out. Her hair flew in the wind as she walked. The men there could not take their eyes off of her. She strolled over to the stage. The crowd cheered when they saw her. Yume waved her hands happily.

"Hello, everybody!" she called through her microphone.

The crowd cheered again. Yume started her first song and then, her next one. She took her first half rest after her third song. She felt cold due to her sweats. She was back in her dressing room. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her lips formed a smile. She fixed her hair, reaching for the next costume she had to put on.

* * *

Yuuki ran into her classroom. She was later than usual that day. The whole school was talking about Yume-chan's first concert in Japan after so long. Yuuki took her seat, heaving a sigh.

"You went to the concert?" Midori asked.

"Y-Yeah…my cousin got an extra ticket," Yuuki replied.

"Lucky~ I didn't get to go because of all our homework," her friend complained.

"Yuuki, somebody is looking for you," a boy called.

Yuuki looked outside to see the three girls from yesterday. She gulped and nodded. She stood up to go and meet them. They asked her to walk with them. She was taken to a building at the back of the school.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me!" one of them, which appeared to be the leader, said.

The pink haired girl didn't reply. The leader shoved Yuuki to the wall behind her. Yuuki cringed in pain. The other two girls started to laugh.

"It's all your fault…" she growled.

"S-Sorry…" Yuuki choked.

"Just an apology is not enough! We told you to leave them all alone!" the leader screamed.

Yuuki choked again as the older girl strangled her. Yuuki looked left and right, hoping that someone would appear. One of the other two girls took out a pair of scissors. The leader took it, smirking.

"I should cut your hair as punishment…" she sneered.

Yuuki fell on her knees. "No, please! Don't…" she begged.

She tried to run away but the other girl pulled her and pushed her back to the wall. They flipped her around. She could hear the sound of the scissors. Yuuki was about to cry when they heard a voice.

"This looks fun… Can I join in?" Karma stood there, leaning against the wall.

"A-Akabane!" the leader exclaimed.

Karma smiled, keeping his eyes on Yuuki. The girl bit her lower lip, holding in her tears. The leader accidentally dropped the scissors. The redhead picked it up calmly. The three girls started to panic when they saw him holding the scissors.

"Let's get out of here!" one of them screamed.

They scrambled away. Yuuki fell to her knees, exhausted. Karma offered his hand to help her up. She accepted his kind gesture.

"This isn't the first time?" he asked.

Yuuki shook her head. Karma looked away as she started to cry. He left her at the infirmary to get examined. Karma waited outside.

"You have a little scratch on the knee," the nurse said.

"Thank you…" Yuuki muttered as she exited the infirmary.

"Yuuki-chan!" Midori hugged her.

Yuuki smiled at her friend. She turned to Karma who smiled.

"I brought her here. She was worried about you…" he explained.

"Thanks," Yuuki replied.

"I was so worried when I heard you were bullied!" Midori bawled.

The shorter girl patted her head as she hugged her tighter. Karma took his leave. Midori and Yuuki made it back to the classroom. The Math teacher looked strictly towards them as they took their seats. None of them knew what had happened. Yuuki prayed that the next day would be better.

Unfortunately for her, it had gotten worse. Her locker and shoes were full of thumbtacks and a warning note, somebody 'accidentally' pour rubbish water when she was in the toilet and somebody pushed her to the middle of the road when the two boys were not looking. A car almost hit her. Yuuki heaved a dreadful sigh. Nagisa pulled her hand to follow him as they walk to the train station.

"It's now super dangerous to let you walk alone…" he remarked.

"You don't have to go this far," Yuuki muttered nervously.

Karma noticed that she was about to cry again. She bit her lower lip to hold her tears. The redhead sighed. He caught sight of an ice-cream stand.

"Hold on," he said to the cousins.

Nagisa and Yuuki watched as he walked over to the stand. He bought three popsicles of the same flavor. He strolled back to the confused boy and girl. He handed them one each.

"A good stress relief…" he said absentmindedly.

Yuuki stared at her ice-cream. She didn't feel like eating at all. Karma snatched it from her, unwrapped the wrapper and placed it back into her hand. She blinked at him a few times. He just flashed his usual smile.


	4. Falling for each Other

**Sorry for the long wait~ :3 Haven't been too active here~ Enjoy! - Moonfire, 12 MARCH 2018**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: FALLING FOR EACH OTHER**

Nagisa and Karma waited for Yuuki at the school gate. She was a bit late that day, but Nagisa assured Karma that everything was fine. Yuuki came running up to them with a smile on her face. Karma kept his eyes on her.

"Where have you been?" Nagisa asked.

"Class duty…" Yuuki sighed.

Her cousin nodded. "Okay then, let's get going…"

He walked on ahead of the two. Yuuki heaved another sigh. She noticed that Karma was still looking at her. She forced a smile.

"I'm really fine. Don't worry," she said.

"And the bullying?" he asked straight.

Yuuki fixed her hair and replied, "Still happening but some teachers are keeping an eye on me, so they really don't have much of a chance to do anything…"

"Then, reporting them was a good idea…" Karma muttered.

The girl nodded. They ran to catch up with Nagisa. They didn't stop anywhere and waited for the train together. Yuuki received a phone call but she refused to answer it. Karma and Nagisa wondered who it was.

"It's my father. He…wants me to return home for the weekend," she explained.

"Then, you should," Nagisa said.

Shaking her head, she said, "I have plans…"

The train arrived and the hopped in. Nagisa busied himself with a book. Yuuki took a seat with Karma standing right in front of her. She kept her smile on in hope that he didn't ask more questions. Yuuki was reading a few text messages in her phone. Karma kept his gaze on her. The more he looked, the cuter she was in his eyes. He shook his thoughts away. Yuuki caught him looking away.

Concerned, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Karma snapped. He replied, "Yeah, I'm good."

Yuuki nodded to him. She went back to reading her text messages.

* * *

"Karma, I'm going to head back to class now," Nagisa said to him.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna get some drink from the vending machine first," Karma replied.

His best friend nodded. Karma made his way to the nearest vending machine. He stopped when he saw a familiar pink haired girl surrounded by three seniors around her. Karma sighed to himself as he approached them.

"Come on…go out with me already," one of them said.

Yuuki looked away when he inched his face closer to her. The other two chuckled mischievously. Karma passed by them. The three seniors watched him. He started to browse the drinks in the vending machine. Yuuki took a deep breath. She pushed her way out of their trap. Karma looked at her, holding his arm and hiding behind him. She was trembling.

"Akabane…what are you doing?" the one who was flirting with her, growled.

"Ah…senpai. I was just coming to buy a drink, but…" he glanced up at Yuuki and then, turned to look at them. "It seems like you upset my friend…"

"You can't beat us alone," another one said.

Karma smirked. "Eh…I don't think I should do it in front of her," he muttered.

Yuuki held onto Karma's arm tighter. "Please, don't…" she whispered.

The redhead nodded. "I'll send you back to class," he replied.

He held her hand as they passed by the seniors. One of them grabbed hold of Karma's shoulder. The boy flipped his arm around. The senior cringed in pain. Yuuki watched as they ran away from him. Karma heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" Yuuki muttered.

Shaking his head to her, he took her hand and escorted her back to class. Yuuki kept her eyes on the hand that was holding hers. She took a glimpse of Karma. Her lips curved into a smile.

"He sent you back to class?!" Midori exclaimed.

Yuuki tried to calm her friend down. "Shhhh…you don't have to be so loud."

"Man, you should just be his girlfriend," Midori teased.

"I don't think he likes me that way. He took care of me because he's Nagisa's best friend…" Yuuki muttered.

"But he always knows when you're in trouble. I'm sure he cares because he does…" her best friend said, nodding.

The pink haired girl smiled at Midori. Midori smiled and nodded again. Yuuki took a deep breath.

Determined, she whispered, "I'm going to tell him."

Meanwhile, Karma was back in his classroom. The teacher scolded him because he was out too long. He ignored him and went back to his seat. Nagisa turned to look at him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you on our way back," Karma replied casually.

It was evening and Nagisa had to stay for his club activities. Karma waited for Yuuki alone that day. The seniors that he met glared at him when they passed by. The redhead ignored them, keeping his eyes close and listening to his playlist. He had his earphone one so he didn't notice that Yuuki was already in front of him. She pulled the hem of his shirt. He opened his eyes and caught the girl staring at him. Their eyes met. Yuuki avoided his gaze immediately.

"Umm, where is Nagisa?" she changed the topic.

"Oh, he has club activities," Karma said, trying to keep his cool, "I should send you back first."

"Uh…okay…" the girl replied.

Yuuki followed Karma as they walked to the train station. Karma was listening to his playlist, keeping his speed at her pace. A bicycle was passing by them. The redhead gently pulled the girl to the side of the road.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Karma hummed a song as he nodded to her. Yuuki recognized the song he was humming. She sang along with him. The boy turned off the sound of his phone and listened to her instead. She kept on singing even though Karma had stopped. He was amazed by her voice. Yuuki stopped and looked back at Karma.

"Is…something wrong?" she asked, confused.

He shook his head. "Was that you singing?" he asked.

She nodded once and replied, "Y-Yes… Was it bad?"

He shook his head again and said, "No! You have…the same voice as Yume-chan…"

Yuuki played with her hair. "A lot of people say that…" she sighed, whispering, "But I'm not her."

Karma saw the look on her face. He smiled at her. He reached out with his right hand and patted her head.

"I'm sure…you'll be better than her," he whispered in her ear.

Yuuki widened her eyes at his words. She bit her lower lip and nodded. He heart fluttered from his encouragement. She rushed to catch up with him.

* * *

Midori sighed as her best friend was once again greeted by a couple of seniors. She wanted to say something but they were flirting with Yuuki. Yuuki, on the other hand, was feeling uneasy as the seniors closed the gap between them. She met the wall behind her. Midori suddenly put a book between them.

"You don't really want to flirt with her, do you?" she asked them.

"What's your problem?" one of them asked.

"Uh…I have no trouble at all, but…Akabane-senpai will surely kick your asses," Midori blurted.

"What? Who does he think he is?" the other one asked, chuckling confidently.

"Her boyfriend," a voice was heard.

Yuuki looked to her side. She blushed at his words but he was acting casual and calm. Karma stepped in. The seniors glared angrily at him. He pulled Yuuki into his arms. Resting his chin on her head, he said, "Don't you ever touch my angel here, if you want to keep on living."

"K-Karma- senpai…" Yuuki's cheeks were redder in an instant.

Midori giggled at the sight. The seniors growled and huffed angrily. They walked away after that. Karma turned to Yuuki who was still overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded without looking at him. Midori chimed in.

"She'll be fine. I'll take her back to class now. Lunch time is almost over," she said, pulling Yuuki with her.

Yuuki took her seat and so did Midori. She was quiet the whole day. Midori smiled at her best friend and nodded a few times.

"What?" Yuuki asked.

Midori hummed. "What he said…is already like a confession…" she chirped.

Blushing again, Yuuki replied, "No way. He just did that to save me."

Her best friend laughed. "I don't see any other guys as bold as that senior," she said.

Yuuki looked away, her cheeks were still read. Midori patted her back a few times as encouragement. The pink haired sighed, looking outside at the corridor.

"You should tell him how you feel," Midori muttered.

School time was over and Nagisa was waiting for his cousin with Karma like always. All eyes were on Yuuki as she made her way to the boys. Nagisa smiled when he saw her. Karma had his eyes shut, ignoring the cold stares from the other students. Yuuki wondered if her cousin knew what had happened. On their way to the train station, Nagisa glanced up at Karma a few times. Yuuki was fighting with her feelings and confusion.

* * *

 _Earlier, a few days ago, Karma and Nagisa were sharing their magazines when out of the blue..._

 _"Nagisa…do you know if your cousin ever had a boyfriend?" Karma suddenly asked._

 _"Huh? What's with the question?" Nagisa asked and then, smirked. "You like her~"_

 _Karma rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa giggled at his behavior._

 _"I don't think she'll ever find a boyfriend with all the boys hogging over her," he said, glancing up at Karma to see his reaction._

 _Sighing, the redhead asked, "Would it be bad if I keep on watching over her with you?"_

 _Nagisa smiled, replying, "I'm actually glad that you're here with me to look after her…"_

 _Karma smiled. He heaved a sigh of relief because his best friend approved of his feelings to Yuuki._


	5. Accepting You

**CHAPTER 4: ACCEPTING YOU**

"Yume-chan, you have a photoshoot today," the manager said.

"Um… Hiro-san, what about school?" Yume asked.

"I will call the school to explain on your behalf," Hiro said to her.

Yume sighed, giving in. She stepped into the car. She looked out through the window as the car made its way to town. Yume fixed her make up and took off her uniform's coat. The manager handed her a denim jacket to replace the coat. Yume started texting someone after that. She looked out through the window. A banner caught her eyes.

"Valentine's day…" she muttered.

"Ah, yes! It is around the corner. Your photoshoot is all about that celebration," the manager explained.

"Hmmm? Really?" she asked.

Hiro nodded and said, "Yes, you will have a partner for this photoshoot."

Yume froze. "A…partner?" she muttered.

Hiro nodded. Yume sighed. They reached the photo studio. The male idol was already there. Yume recognized him with his brown hair and green eyes. He was charming…in the women's eyes, but specifically not in Yume's eyes. Yume sighed when he approached her.

"So you must be my destined partner," he said.

"Yes, I am…but please be professional, Simon…" Yume replied.

She pinched his hand which was holding her shoulder. Simon cringed. He chuckled nervously at her behavior. She ignored him and went to the dressing room.

"Umm, your first costume is a varsity jacket," the makeup artist said to her.

Yume nodded. She took the black varsity jacket from the woman's hands. 'HIS' was written on the back. Yume felt like she was going to puke. She took a breath and went to change her clothes. She came out after 15 minutes. Simon was already waiting for her with a matching varsity jacket written 'HERS' on the back. Simon winked at her. Yume sighed dreadfully.

"So how are you?" Simon asked as they posed.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she replied, changing her pose.

"I don't see you outside at all," the guy said.

"Unlike you, I have education to finish," she replied calmly.

"You can just quit and stay by my side~" he cooed.

"Not even if you beg…" Yume replied rather coldly this time.

They had to change to a few more costumes after that. Yume heaved a sigh when they were done. Hiro reported that she had no more schedule for the day. She was glad.

"I'll ask the driver to send you straight home," the manager said to her.

"How about dinner with me? My treat," Simon invited.

Shaking her head, Yume replied, "I'm sorry but I have to pass. I have homework and notes to revise for school."

After rejecting Simon, Yume rushed out of the studio to wait for her driver. She was too excited to head back home. She received a phone call as she was waiting. She picked it up happily.

* * *

"Valentine's Day is almost here," Midori muttered.

"Y-Yeah…" Yuuki mumbled a reply.

Smirking, her best friend asked, "Are you thinking of confessing on that day."

The pink haired immediately blushed. "N-No way!" she blurted.

"A lot of guys would be expecting chocolates from you~" Midori cooed.

Yuuki nudged her friend. They started to laugh after that. They reached the front gate. Nagisa and Karma were nowhere to be found. Yuuki panicked a bit. A few boys were staring at her. Midori pulled her closer.

"Will you be fine on your own?" she whispered.

"I think so…" Yuuki replied.

Midori nodded. "Do you have their phone numbers?"

Nodding, the shorter girl checked her phone. "I do have Nagisa's number… Oh! He texted me…"

"What did he say?" her best friend asked.

"He'll be running late so you have to go home with me," Karma suddenly appeared in front of the girls.

Both of them were startled. Karma chuckled. Midori said goodbye and ran to the car that was waiting for her. Yuuki smiled at Karma. They started their walk to the train station. Something caught Yuuki's eyes along the way, so she stopped. Karma turned to see what she was up to. He found that she was eyeing something at a store. He approached her.

"It's cute, huh?" he asked her.

"Oh, n-no… I'm sorry…" she sputtered nonsense.

The redhead smiled. He gestured her to follow him into the store. The store had cute interiors and decorations inside, fit for girls who love such things. Yuuki's eyes brightened up at the sight. Karma stood beside her to observe her reaction. She ran around like a five-year-old.

"Everything is so cute!" she exclaimed, giggling happily.

Yuuki caught Karma walking up to what she was eyeing a few minutes ago. He grabbed the pink teddy bear strap. One of the shopkeepers came up to him.

"This one comes in pair with the brown one. You see that the pink one is wearing a princess crown and the brown one is wearing a prince crown," she explained to him.

"Ehh…you don't say…" he muttered a reply.

Yuuki came up to him. "You don't have to trouble yourself," she said.

The shopkeeper looked at them back and forth. "Are you buying for your girlfriend? Then, you should definitely buy them both…as a sign you are a couple. We have a student price," she offered.

Karma took a glimpse at Yuuki. She looked troubled. He grabbed a brown teddy bear strap too. Yuuki panicked even more as she watched him walking over to the counter. The shopkeeper was giggling at the sight.

"He must love you so much," she whispered to the pink haired girl.

Yuuki froze at the words. Biting her lower lip to hold her blush, she nodded to the shopkeeper. Karma came back to her with the two teddy bears. He placed the pink one on her bag and the brown one on his.

'There. Now, let's get going. Nagisa will be asking me about your safety soon," Karma said to her.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back for it," Yuuki said.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No need. It's on me."

The girl blushed again. "Thank you…"

Karma smiled and nodded. He offered his right hand to her. She gladly took it. They held hands as they made their way to the train station.

* * *

Yuuki spent the whole night reading cook books and tried making chocolate the best she could. She wanted to surprise Karma and Nagisa, too.

"I can do this..." she whispered.

It was finally Valentine's Day and a lot of girls were expressing their love with their homemade chocolates. Yuuki was getting nervous by minutes. She popped her head at Nagisa's classroom early in the morning. Nagisa was there but she could not find Karma. She handed Nagisa a box of chocolate.

"Thanks," Nagisa smiled.

She looked around, "Where's Karma-senpai?"

"Karma...was called by the teacher," her cousin said.

Yuuki blinked at her cousin because of his hesitance. Nagisa chuckled nervously. He told her the direction to the staff room. Yuuki made her way to where Karma was. When she got to the room, she could hear shouts and scolding from inside. The teacher's scream was heard in the end. Yuuki froze at her spot. The door was opened and Karma came out. The girl froze when she saw his expression. It was something she had never seen before. Karma heaved a sigh. He caught sight of Yuuki. She hid the box of chocolate behind her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

Scared, Yuuki stuttered, "I w-was looking for you…"

"Really? I'm sorry; a lot has been going on…" Karma sighed again.

Yuuki looked concerned. He noticed her expression. Smiling, he patted her head. The girl bit her lower lip. She shoved the box of chocolate into his hands and ran away. Karma wanted to call out to her but he didn't get a chance to. He stared at the box in his hand.

Yuuki reached her classroom. Midori was waiting for her full of excitement. The pink haired girl sat at her chair. She was quiet the whole day and Midori knew that something was up.

"Did he say something to you?" Midori asked.

"I heard from the teacher…that he will be suspended due to bullying one of the top seniors…" Yuuki muttered.

"Did you ask him about this?" her best friend asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm scared. I sensed a dark aura from him just now and it scares me to death…"

Midori smiled. "I'm sure that's just another side of him that you have to get to know… Trust me."

Yuuki looked into Midori's eyes as she nodded. The pink haired nodded to her words.

Evening came at last. Nagisa and Karma were not seen at the front gate that day. Yuuki gulped as she could feel stares all around her. She received a text from Nagisa saying that he had to go on ahead first. She searched for Karma's number.

"Hey there~" a male voice was heard.

Yuuki turned around to see five boys, including Asahi. She forced a smile, backing away.

"Oh, don't be scared. I came here to claim my chocolate," Asahi said confidently.

"I…don't have any…" Yuuki mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you…" Asahi joked.

"There is no way she would have any chocolates for other boys than me," a familiar voice was heard.

"Akabane-senpai!" Asahi exclaimed.

Karma pulled Yuuki into his arms and asked, "Were they bothering you?"

The girl nodded once. Karma glared at the boys. They panicked and scattered away. Yuuki pushed away from Karma's hold. She was trembling in fear. The redhead could see that. He gazed into her eyes. She was about to tear up.

"I'm sorry. I thought what I did was right but it turned out the teacher didn't like it at all…" he explained.

"You were in a fight…" Yuuki muttered.

Nodding, Karma said, "Yes. I wanted to help a bullied senior by…beating up another senior…"

The girl backed away from him. "You're a bully too…" she whispered.

The boy looked away from her. She didn't move, taking a glimpse at his face. They could feel eyes on them. A couple of boys were whispering about and some were eyeing Yuuki. She hesitantly took a grab on the hem of his shirt. He glanced up at her. She blushed but she didn't say anything.

Karma sighed and said, "Let's get going…"

Yuuki looked up to him. He smiled at her; his usual smile. Somehow, she felt save again.

* * *

 **Give me some reviews~ ;P - (Moonfire, 24 MARCH 2018)**


	6. Dinner for Two

**CHAPTER 5: A DINNER FOR TWO**

The school bell rang, signing it's the end of school. The class cheered happily for the upcoming holiday. Midori was already done packing up her belongings. She waited for Yuuki to be done. As she walked over to the girl's table, her eyes caught a familiar figure outside of the classroom.

"Are you expecting someone?" Midori asked Yuuki.

"S-Sort of, but I don't know if he's coming," Yuuki replied.

Her best friend pointed out at the boy waiting by the door. Yuuki was surprised to see Karma there, looking so casual. A few of their classmates started to whisper. She ran up to him with a smile.

"I thought you said you didn't want to join…" Yuuki tilted her head to the side.

Karma faintly blushed at her reaction. Midori sniffled her giggle from the couple. Yuuki was even more confused.

"Nagisa said I should come. I was getting tired of waiting for you outside. Everyone was looking at me like I'm a criminal…" Karma explained.

Yuuki sighed. "I see. Well, you can our bodyguard today!" she cheered.

"It's the last day of school. We're planning to hang out, just the two of us...but since you're here…" Midori shrugged and smiled too.

Karma nodded to her. Yuuki walked on ahead of them. She was too happy that Karma came to visit her. Midori and the boy sighed in unison. He gestured her to catch up with Yuuki.

"She's so happy with you around," the girl remarked.

"Well, I can't say 'no' to her…" Karma scratched the back of his head.

Midori nodded. "I can see that…" she giggled.

They started to walk out of the school. It was true that some students were glaring at Karma who was acting like everything was normal. He even held Yuuki's hand in his. They met up with Nagisa. Yuuki asked his permission to go out with Midori. Karma promised Nagisa that he would take care of the two girls. The pink haired girl could feel the awkwardness between them.

"Where are we off to?" Karma asked.

"We're going to the movies and then, to a bakery around my house," Midori explained.

"Then, I'll take the train home," Yuuki continued.

Karma nodded. He offered to hold Yuuki's bag. Midori watched with enjoyment. She was satisfied at how Karma is taking care of her best friend. They got to the cinemas. Midori chose the movie she wanted to watch. Karma didn't hesitate to treat them for popcorns. The chosen movie was a horror movie, Midori's favourite.

"If it gets too scary, will you...hold my hand…?" Yuuki asked Karma in a whisper.

Karma raised a brow at her. She blushed out of embarrassment, biting her lower lip. He nodded once to her. She brightened up a bit, hugging his arm tightly.

"You lovebirds are so...eye catching…" Midori muttered.

"The movie about to start…" Karma changed the topic.

"Nice save…" Midori whispered, getting a nervous chuckle from Yuuki.

The movie was not that scary but Yuuki got surprised a few times which made her held onto Karma's arm. Midori and Karma couldn't help but sympathize her. After the movie, Yuuki couldn't even stand because of all the shock. Karma helped her up on her feet. They set off to the bakery as planned. Yuuki ordered her favourite tiramisu shortcake. Midori had chocolate cake. Karma just ordered a hot milk. He watched the girls eating happily and even exchanging a spoonful of each other's cake. Karma focused his camera at Yuuki. The girl noticed. She smiled and made a 'peace' sign with her left hand. He was mesmerized by her cuteness again.

"Akabane-senpai...is it true that you're in class 3-E next year?" Midori asked.

"Yeah. Suspension wasn't enough for that teacher to punish me…" Karma replied.

Yuuki was a bit surprised. She kept on staring at Karma as they spoke.

"I see. You sure had it rough…" the girl muttered.

Noticing Yuuki staring at him, he said, "Don't worry. I'll still come and see you. We can have lunch together."

"I thought class 3-E was forbidden on the main school grounds," Midori muttered.

"I'll still wait for her by the gate after school," Karma replied, placing his hand on Yuuki's head.

Yuuki kept her eyes on him. He gave out a reassuring smile. Midori observed the two, shaking her head at how fluffy the two can be.

* * *

Midori went off to her house. She watched as Karma and Yuuki started their walk to the train station. She noticed that Karma was still holding Yuuki's bag even after so long.

"That was a great hang out," Yuuki muttered.

"Yeah," Karma replied.

They walked side by side. Yuuki was fidgety for some reason. Her eyes kept on darting around. Karma noticed. His right hand automatically reached out for her left one. The girl stared at the hand holding hers. She didn't dare to look at Karma's reaction. Her heart fluttered.

They reached the train station just as the train arrived. It was quite crowded and there was no more seats left. They were forced to stand up. A couple of men would bump into Yuuki once in a while which made her feel uneasy. Karma looked around for a more secure place to stand. He guided her to a corner for her to lean on. He stood in front of her, glaring at the pervish looking men. They noticed his deadly glare and looked away immediately.

"T-Thank you…" Yuuki said.

"The cherry blossoms will be in bloom this April. You wanna go see?" Karma asked her.

She was taken by surprised. Karma looked at her with his usual smile. She nodded rapidly at his invitation. He reached out to pat her head again. Yuuki felt safe, snuggling into his hand, like a little kitty. Karma just let her. He knew it calms her whenever she does that.

"I'll send you back before heading back to my house," he said.

She nodded. "Okay," she replied.

Coincedently, their stop was the same. Yuuki slowed her pace, making Karma wonder why. She looked away from him, hesitant. They soon reached her flat. Apparently she lives alone. She chuckled nervously at Karma's surprised face.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she suddenly asked.

He looked at her. "You don't mind?"

She shook her head and replied, "Not at all."

Karma smiled. "Thanks for having me then."

"Have a seat first. I need to change my clothes and start on dinner," she said.

The boy took a seat. He looked around the place. It was a two-bedroom flat with a medium kitchen including a dining room and an exceptionally spacious living room. She has a sofa set, a coffee table and a large screen television. Yuuki came out from the master bedroom in a t-shirt and shorts. It was the first time Karma saw her in casual clothings. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Is pasta okay?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course…" he replied.

She started her work on making some sauce. While waiting for the pasta to be boiled and the sauce to be cooked, she served Karma a cup of tea.

"Thanks for coming…" she said.

Karma nodded. He helped her to set the table as she washed the pots first. They sat down to eat together after that. Karma started talking about his favourite superhero. Yuuki listened with interest. After a while, he started looking around. The girl munched on her food quietly.

"So...where's your family?" he asked.

"Uhh...around here…" she replied.

Karma was surprised. "Not that far?"

She nodded once and explained "Kunugigaoka is my dream school, but my parents didn't approve of it. I chose to stay away from them."

"I see…" the boy muttered.

"How about you?" she asked, getting interested.

"My parents are hardly home. Always outstation. I live alone with a nanny," Karma explained.

Yuuki nodded to him. He started talking about video games and movies. Yuuki laughed at his jokes and childhood mistakes. When they were done with dinner, Karma stayed to help with the dishes before heading back to his place. Yuuki thanked him again for being her company. He patted her head again, holding in his eagerness to kiss her instead. She flashed a sweet smile.

"Call me, if you need anything…" he said to her.

She nodded. "Good night…"


	7. First Date

**CHAPTER 6: FIRST DATE**

It was Saturday and Yuuki woke up as early as she could to prepare for the day. It was her first date with Karma. They planned to go see the blooming cherry blossoms. She wanted to pack some lunch for him. He had already texted her.

"Rice balls would be nice…" she mumbled to herself.

As she was about ready to head out. Karma popped in in front of her house.

"Yo!" he greeted her.

She smiled as a reply. He helped her with the picnic basket. They started their walk to the park. Karma observed her from head to toe. Yuuki was wearing a dress with a mix color of green and white. She tied her hair into a tight ponytail. In his eyes, she needs to be protected.

"It's getting warmer. How's school?" he asked her.

"Great. I'm in the same class as Midori again," she replied with a smile.

"Good to hear that…" Karma smiled. "I'll be starting my school around next week."

Yuuki instantly looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "I just have to wait for the Board to inform me…" he explained.

She smiled, faintly blushing. He took her hand in his as they reached the park. A few couples and families were seen, already setting up their mats to eat. Karma and Yuuki started looking for a spot. They soon found one under a large sakura tree, far from the others. Karma spread the mat. Yuuki took of her sandals and took a seat. She started to take out the food she made. Karma laid back on his arms, taking a deep breath.

"It sure is peaceful…" he sighed.

"Yeah…" Yuuki looked around.

Cherry blossom petals were flying about in the calm breeze. Yuuki poured some tea for the two of them. Karma took out his phone.

"Let me take some photos of you," he offered.

Yuuki blinked before nodding. She sat on the mat as Karma put on his shoes. He started taking some photos of her under the large tree.

"Let's eat now…" Yuuki suddenly said when she noticed that people were looking at her.

Karma put away his phone, nodding to her. He sat down beside her. Yuuki took out a lunch box for him. Then, she took out hers. She waited for him to have a taste. He munched on a tuna rice ball.

"This is pretty good~!" he chirped.

"Really?" she asked, excited.

He nodded, munching on his food. He took another one.

"I'm glad!" Yuuki exclaimed, munching on hers.

Karma took a selfie with her. He sent it to Nagisa to make him jealous. It was evening when they decided to pack up and leave. Most of the families had gone back already. Karma kept his eyes on her as she put away the lunchboxes. She caught him staring.

"Is there...something on my face?" she asked, blushing.

Shaking his head, Karma reached out to touch her cheeks, stopped halfway and patted her head instead. Yuuki tilted her head and blinked in confusion. Karma walked her home that day. A man was waiting in front of her front door when they got there. He was wearing a blazer and his hair looked a bit messy. Karma looked at him full of suspicions. Yuuki gulped nervously.

"There you are! I've been trying to call you a few times already!" the man said.

He stopped when he saw Karma. He coughed, fixing his tie. He handed Yuuki a note and rushed out of the building, bumping Karma's shoulder on the way. Yuuki bit her lower lip, looking away from the boy.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Someone who works closely with my father…" Yuuki sighed.

"Why is he here?" he asked more.

"Because father wants me home…" she replied, she crumpled the note in her hand.

Karma noticed her change of behaviour. He decided not to ask anymore. She opened the door and invited him into her flat again. He didn't refuse. Yuuki made some lemon juice to cool him down. Karma looked around the place once again. The girl sat on the sofa but she didn't speak of the man. Karma took a sip of his drink.

He suddenly had the urge to ask, "Do you need me here?"

Yuuki looked up at him. Their eyes met and she could feel how serious he was. She clenched her fists together, nervous. She shook her head after a few seconds.

"I'll call you if I need you. I'll be fine as long as I lock the doors," she replied.

She forced a smile. The redhead nodded. He reached out to pat her head but stopped halfway. Yuuki gazed into his eyes, concerned. Karma could feel her hesitance. He finished his drink and excused himself. Yuuki promised to call him after dinner. She did, just so she could fall asleep.

* * *

"Yuuki, I need help with this question," Asahi called her as he walked up to her desk.

She looked at him with a smile. He showed her an English question he didn't understand. Yuuki took out her dictionary to help him out. Midori watched the two full of curiosity.

"Here, you can borrow my notes to understand it better," Yuuki offered.

"Whoa, thanks! I'll read through them," Asahi exclaimed.

He went back to his seat. Midori pulled her chair close to Yuuki. The shorter girl glanced up at her best friend, continued reading her Science notes.

"You sure are nice to him…" she whispered.

"Of course, he agreed not to bother me anymore when he found out about me and Karma…" Yuuki explained.

"I see…" Midori muttered.

Yuuki giggled, nudging her best friend. They started to laugh. The next came in and class started as usual. When lunch time came, Yuuki received a text from her cousin, telling her that Karma was already back in school. Her lips curved into a smile. Lunch time came and Yuuki rushed out of her class to head somewhere.

"Where is she going?" Asahi asked Midori.

"I have no idea…" the girl shrugged.

Yuuki reached the back gate of the school. She looked around and saw that no one followed her. She heaved a sigh, opening the gate and running off into the forest. As she walked around, she was caught by surprise. A snake lurked closer to her. She gulped, backing away. Her legs shook and her body trembled in fear. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her neck. She wanted to scream.

"Don't move…" a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

Yuuki abided. The snake kept on staring at her. She held a breath a few minutes. The snake deemed her dead so it crawled away. Yuuki turned around with a smile to see her favourite person. Karma sighed dreadfully.

"Boy, was I right to come here…" he muttered.

"I wanted to eat lunch with you…" Yuuki muttered.

"But, it's dangerous to come here alone!" he held in his anger.

Yuuki was taken aback by his sudden shout. She looked down. Karma tsk-ed, scratching the back of his head. He reached out to pat her head.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke up, locking her eyes with his, "I won't do it again. I'll wait patiently next time…"

The redhead heaved a sigh again. He nodded to her promise. He offered to help her with the lunch boxes. She followed him up into the mountains. Nagisa was surprised to see his cousin with Karma.

"You were so right, Nagisa-kun. She was climbing the mountains alone…" Karma sighed.

"Nagisa!" Yuuki ran up to her cousin.

She hugged him tightly and purred. Nagisa smiled, holding her shoulders. A blonde girl suddenly popped beside him.

"Ah~who is this cutie pie~" she cooed.

Yuuki blinked confusedly at her. She giggled at the shorter girl. Karma blocked the blonde's view from looking at Yuuki. The shorter girl stared at Karma.

"Let's go eat and then, I'll send you back…" he said to her.

"O-Okay…" Yuuki replied.

She bowed to the blonde and rushed to follow Karma. Karma brought her to the field. He was glad that nobody was around, not even his teacher. They ate quietly.

"Karma…" the girl suddenly called.

"Hmm?" Karma turned to her.

"Am I...a nuisance?" she asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me that?" he asked her.

"After we talked that one night, you never contacted me. Even when you've returned to school, you didn't say anything. I'm just worried that I'm dragging you down or something…" she blurted.

Karma held her hands to stop her from talking. "Hey, hey...I never said that. Nobody ever said that. You don't have to feel that way…"

"Really?" she asked for confirmation.

The redhead nodded a few times to convince her. Yuuki let out a smile. Karma's gaze landed on her lips. He wondered how her lips felt. Nagisa abruptly appeared, freezing Karma out of embarrassment.

"Sorry to bother you two lovebirds, but lunch time is almost over…" he drawled.

"Right! Let's send you back now…" Karma said, looking away from the girl beside him.

She nodded in agreement. Nagisa decided to come with them. Yuuki held Nagisa's arm on her right and Karma's arm on her left. She hummed happily. Nagisa gave out a sheepish smile to the calm Karma. A few of their classmates were watching, making them even more curious as to who Yuuki is.

"We'll stop here…" Karma said.

"Yeah. See you after school," Nagisa said.

Yuuki nodded. "Okay…"

She and Karma locked stares for a few minutes. Nagisa chuckled at the sight.

"Ah! There you are!" Midori suddenly called

The three were surprised to hear her voice. She ran up to them. Yuuki faintly blushed as Midori formed a teasing smirk. The girls said goodbye to the two boys. They ran back to their classroom.


	8. The Big Reveal

**CHAPTER 7: THE BIG REVEAL**

Yuuki stepped into the assembly hall right after she had finished her lunch. A few students were already present and of course, class 3-E. She brightened up when she caught sight of the familiar blue haired. She started to notice the students laughing at them. Sighing, she quickly ran up to her cousin.

"Nagisa~!" she chirped, hugging him.

"Y-Yuuki!" he exclaimed, surprised.

She grinned happily. Nagisa smiled at his cousin. She looked around for the redhead but she didn't see him.

"Where's Karma?" she asked.

"Uh...playing hooky…" Nagisa replied, chukling.

She puffed her cheeks. "So like him…" she muttered.

Some of the students from the other classes started to whisper. Nagisa sweat dropped as he could feel glares shot at him. Yuuki ignored them all. She knew about the school's system but Nagisa is still her cousin no matter what class he is in. She took out an envelope.

"Here. Open it when you get back to class," she whispered.

"Yuuki! Time to line up!" Midori came up to get her.

She looked at Nagisa and nodded as a greeting. Nagisa nodded awkwardly. The two girls rushed over to their class.

"Who was that?" Kayano asked him.

"My cousin. She's a bit too friendly at times…" Nagisa explained.

The assembly went on as usual until the teachers from class 3-E entered casually. All eyes were on them. A busty blonde woman and a well-built man. Even Yuuki was overwhelmed at how good-looking they were.

"They are so lucky to have such teachers...not that you care since you already have a boyfriend…" Midori teased her best friend.

Yuuki nudged Midori with her elbow. They started to giggle. After the assembly., class 3-E was forced to get back to their campus immediately. Yuuki didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her cousin. She hoped that he liked her gift.

"What did you give him?" Midori asked.

Yuuki smiled, taking out a ticket. She handed it to Midori. The girl cheered.

"Are you serious?! Where did you get this?!" she exclaimed.

"I got some extras from working as a part-timer under their shoes that one time…" Yuuki explained.

"No way! No way! You are an angel sent from heaven!" Midori cheered.

A ticket to Shizukana Yume's next concert was in Nagisa's hand. Not just his hands, his whole classmates got one. They cheered happily at the reward of their hard work going to the assembly. Karma looked at his. He got a back pass as well.

"She really wants you to come…" Nagisa said to him.

"Of course, I will. She's important to me…" Karma muttered.

He reached for his bag and exited the classroom. Nagisa smiled at him. Karma made his way to the main campus. He waited at the school entrance for Yuuki to appear. The students started talking again, but he ignored them all. He didn't care at all what they thought of him.

"Karma!" Yuuki called for him.

He looked up, smiling at the girl. She rushed up to him, hugging his arm tightly. She purred like a little kitty. Karma patted her head a few times.

"How disgusting…" someone whispered.

"Isn't he ashamed of doing that with a more clever girl than him?" another whisper was heard.

Yuuki looked at him, feeling even more concerned than ever. He nodded to her to show that he didn't care at all. They started to walk.

"Nagisa told me you were sad I wasn't there at the assembly…" he said.

"Yeah..I was hoping to see you…" she explained.

"So to make it up to you, I'll treat you to an ice-cream," he chuckled.

The girl cheered happily. They got to a convenience store. Karma got them strawberry popsicles. Yuuki hummed a happy tune as she ate hers.

"Where did you get the tickets?" he asked.

"I worked as a part-timer to help them organize the concert...so I bought them using the money they paid me…" she explained.

"The backstage pass?" he asked.

"That was mine, but I thought you'd like to see your idol. I'll be working during the concert," she replied.

The redhead nodded to her. He reached out to hold her right hand in his left one. Yuuki hugged his arm tightly. Karma smiled at her actions.

"Can't wait for the concert," he muttered.

* * *

Yume walked around the backstage, humming a tune, a song she was going to sing to her fans. Her hair was tied into pigtails. Her denim jacket was well ironed and ready for the concert.

"Ah, Shizukana-san!" one of the worker called.

"Yes?" Yume turned to him.

"Ah, well...the concert is about to start…" he explained.

"Oh~! Then, I'll standby," she chirped.

She rushed to the stage. As the curtain split, Yume appeared and the crowd cheered happily. She started off with a new song from her. Among the crowds, Nagisa and Karma could be seen cheering and waving their lightstick.

"Hey, I don't see Yuu anywhere…" Karma said to Nagisa.

"Ahhh...she should be around," Nagisa replied.

"Hmm...I'll just enjoy this concert first…" the redhead muttered.

Nagisa chuckled nervously. After the first three songs, they had a short break. The fans ran up to the merchandises to buy what they wanted. Karma decided to use his backstage pass then. A worker there showed him the way to Yume's room. She was busy resting, drinking some water and wiping her sweat.

"Shizukana-san, your fan is here. The one with the backstage pass…" the worker announced.

"Hmmm? Let him in," Yume smiled.

Karma stepped in. He froze at what he saw in front of him. The teenage idol had pink hair and violet eyes just like someone he knew. Yume smiled at him. She took off her denim jacket. Her small figure convinced Karma that the person standing in front of him is Yuuki.

"You're...Yume?" he asked.

A knock on the door was heard. Nagisa came in with two boxes of juice. He handed one to Karma.

"Sorry we kept it a secret, Karma-kun…" Nagisa apologized.

"I never thought I would return to Japan so early…" Yume said.

Nagisa gestured Karma to have a seat. Yume sat opposite of them with a smile. It was taking him a few minutes to process that his girlfriend is actually Shizukana Yume. She had to explain to him that she was using a temporary hair spray to hide her real hair. Karma looked around the room. Yuuki sat down beside Nagisa, waiting for the redhead to say something.

"So, what's it like to be an idol?" Karma asked.

"Living the dream, I guess…" Yuuki shrugged.

"So that man I saw at your flat?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, that's really father's man. He wants me home so badly…"

"Why?" Karma asked.

Yuuki didn't reply. A knock was heard on the door, signing the next session of the concert. After each song, Shizukana Yume will have to answer some questions from the fans. Nagisa wished her good luck and exited the room. Yuuki turned to look at her boyfriend. He reached out to her and pulled her in a tight hug. Yuuki returned the hug.

"Have fun…" he whispered.

"You too. Walk me home?" she asked.

Karma kissed her forehead. "Sure…"

Yuuki smiled happily. She continued on with her concert. The concert ended around 1.00 am. Yuuki's bodyguard and manager were reluctant to let Karma send her home but the boy insisted.

"I'll make sure to text you when I reached my room, okay?" she assured Hiro.

Hiro nodded. "Alright then. I will call you if you don't text me…"

"Worrywart…" Karma muttered.

He took Yuuki's hand as they started their stroll to the train station. A lot of people had already left the area. The breeze was soothing. It calmed Yuuki. She glanced up at her boyfriend.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Are you angry at me? Because I still have secrets?" she asked, concerned.

Karma sighed. He placed his hand on her head. "No. You tell me when you wanna tell me…"

"I thought couples shouldn't have secrets…" she blinked.

Karma placed his forehead on hers. "That's _other_ couples. Not us. As long as you're here…" he whispered to her.

Yuuki blushed furiously. Karma chuckled at her reaction. He gave her a ride on his back all the way to the station.

* * *

Karma patiently waited for his girlfriend at the front gate. A few groups of students started to whisper about but he paid no attention to them.

"Akabane-senpai!" Asahi greeted him.

"Yo, Asahi," Karma smiled. "Where's Yuu?"

"She has class duty but she is about done by now. Midori is with her," Asahi replied.

Karma nodded. "How's your studies?" he asked.

"Good, good. Your girlfriend has been a great help! I'm sure I can score the midterm exam," the younger boy replied confidently.

Yuuki and Midori made an appearance. The pink haired rushed to her boyfriend when she caught sight of him. They bid farewell to Asahi and Midori. Yuuki was revising her notes along the way. She was worried about her results.

"Do you want me to help you study?" he offered.

"Really?" she asked.

"We can go back to my place. I have something to show you anyway," Karma said.

"What is it?" she asked, curious.

"You'll see~" he hummed.

They had to Karma's house. A maid greeted them. She was surprised to see Yuuki. Karma told her not to panic or tell his parents about the girl. He showed Yuuki to his bedroom. She was surprised to see a poster of Shizukana Yume on his wall. He even had all of her album collections.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked.

Karma nodded. "I feel a bit special when I found out that you are Yume-chan…" he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Yuuki giggled. He gestured her to have a seat on his study table. He told her to open the books of the subjects she wanted to study. A knock on the door was heard. The maid came in with a set of clothes in her hands.

"I've prepared a change of clothes for Yuuki-san," she said.

"Oh, thank you!" Yuuki was grateful.

The maid pulled the girl to follow her to the guest room to get change. Yuuki put on the t-shirt and the shorts that was brought to her. Questioningly, it fit her small stature. She went back to Karma's room. He was busy munching on a cupcake. She sat back down at the study table. Her first subject was Math, a subject that Karma is super good at. She tried to understand his explanation. They continued with English and Science. Karma even showed her his favourite video games. They were so into it that they didn't notice the maid at his door.

"Dinner is ready," the maid announced.

"Right..we'll be downstairs soon," Karma replied.

They ate dinner. Yuuki helped the maid with the dishes, she insisted. The maid apparently enjoyed her company. Karma smiled at the sight of Yuuki talking with his trusted maid. The girl sat at the living room. Karma handed her a hot cocoa. He switched on the tv.

"Do you want to stay for the night?" he invited.

The maid made a surprised face. Yuuki just blushed at the question. Karma facepalmed.

"Not that kind of stay. It's night already. I thought you might just wanna hit the hay here…" he said.

"R-Right…" Yuuki chuckled nervously.

Karma smiled at his girlfriend. He let her sleep in his room while he took the guest room.

"You really like her?" the maid asked.

"From the first time I set my eyes on her," Karma replied.


End file.
